Course contre l'Amour
by Lilitsune
Summary: Kim est occupé à écrire quelque chose qui lui tient énormément à coeur... mais n'aurait-il pas oublié quelque chose d'autre ?


Kim était assis à son bureau, stylo à la main, réfléchissant devant une feuille, notant quelques phrases pour généralement les effacer quelques minutes plus tard. Soudain, son portable vibra l'arrachant à sa douce rêverie.

Un message d'Alix.

N'y prêtant pas plus d'attention, il fit glisser la notification sur le côté et retourna à la tâche qui l'occupait précédemment.

Cependant, il le regretta quelques minutes plus tard lorsque son portable recommença à vibrer. Et ne s'arrêta pas. Il attrapa rapidement l'engin, pour faire cesser immédiatement ce cauchemar.

Kim : « STOP »

Kim : « POURQUOI TU ME SPAM ? »

Kim : « JE TE REPOND LA ALORS PAR PITIE ARRETE STP »

Kim : « JE M'EXCUSE DE PAS AVOIR REPONDU AVANT MADEMOISELLE ALIX KUBDEL OK »

Les messages incessants s'arrêtèrent à cet instant. Plus d'insultes, de menaces, le calme plat... Pendant approximativement vingt secondes.

Alix : « T'es où ? »

Mais où voulait-elle donc qu'il soit ? En train de courir un marathon dans les rues de Paris ? Au moment où il s'apprêtait à répondre, une nouvelle notification fit son apparition.

Alix : « Si tu me dis que t'es chez toi je te bute »

N'osant pas répondre que si, il était bien chez lui, Kim attendit sagement qu'Alix s'en rende compte par elle-même, même si ce n'était peut-être pas une très bonne idée.

Visiblement, il n'était vraiment pas censé être assis devant son bureau tranquillement, en train de rédiger...  
En train de rédiger quelque chose.

Alix : « ...Je vais te buter »

Alix : « T'es vraiment trop con »

Génial, il adorait se faire insulter gratuitement. Alix, clairement la plus gentille fille qu'il ait jamais rencontré. A-do-ra-ble.

Kim : « J'ai fait quoi encore ? »

Alix : « ... »

Ah merde. De toute évidence, pour qu'elle sorte les trois points de suspension maudits, ça devait être important. Merde, merde, merde.

Alix : « Le relais. »

Le point.  
Elle lui a sorti un point. Pire que les trois points de suspensions maudits.  
Il allait crever.

Alix : « Organisé par je sais plus trop quel association. »

Alix : « Ca te revient maintenant ? »

Alix : « Comme t'étais pas là, il nous manquait une personne et on a du déclarer forfait ! »

Alix : « T'es vraiment qu'un sale con. »

Sur le coup, Kim ne savait pas trop quoi répondre. Il était probablement trop tard pour s'excuser désormais mais... A part ça, que pouvait-il faire de toute façon ? Alors c'est ce qu'il fit. À plusieurs reprises, mais rien à faire, Alix refusait de lui répondre.

\- Je crois que j'ai vraiment foiré sur ce coup-là.

Kim paniquait. Chose qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Paniquer ? Sérieusement, lui ? Il paniquait ? Son truc à lui, c'était d'être assuré, confiant, sûr de lui, l'opposé même du mot "paniquer". On est censé faire quoi quand on panique ? C'était la première fois que ça lui arrivait.

Rapidement, il prit la décision d'appeler la personne qui résolvait tous ses problèmes -et accessoirement ses devoirs de maths, physique et SVT et même les autres matières en fait-, la tête pensante de son équipe, le génie, Max. Max, évidemment. Max est toujours de bon conseil. Max sait tout. Max saura comment régler ça. Rapidement, il ouvrit les contacts de son téléphone, et chercha jusqu'à trouver le nom de Max, qu'il appela immédiatement.

« Max, au secours ! »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Un super-vilain attaque Paris ? Il t'as capturé ? Que font Ladybug et Chat Noir ? »

« Pire ! » s'écria Kim.

Sur le coup, la voix de Max vacilla. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait être pire qu'un super-vilain ?

« T'as pas fait ton devoir de physique à rendre pour demain, c'est ça ? » demanda-t-il.

Kim fronça les sourcils. Y'avait un devoir de physique à rendre pour demain ? Ah merde.

« Quoi ? Non ! Enfin si je l'ai pas pas fait, mais je pourrais recopier sur toi alors c'est pas important ! Non, moi je te parle d'un truc vraiment hyper grave et sérieux ? Genre pire que la Seconde Guerre Mondiale ! »

Effectivement, si Kim se mettait à parler d'événements historiques et faisait en plus des comparaison, c'est que quelque chose de grave venait de se produire.

« Kim, dis-moi tout de suite ce qui se passe. Je suis ton ami, on pourra réfléchir à une solution ensemble et- » commençait Max, empli de bonne volonté et prêt à tout pour aider son ami avant de se faire brutalement interrompre par ce dernier.

« Alix me fait la gueule ! C'est horrible ! Elle m'en veut ! » se lamenta Kim.

D'accord... Max ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ça. Il avait pourtant essayer de prévoir. La mort d'un membre de sa famille, il ne retrouve pas son cahier de maths -normal, il n'en avait pas puisque "de toute façon je vais pioncer et ne pas recopier le cours"-, une bombe nucléaire avait explosé à deux rues de chez lui, vraiment il avait tout anticipé. Mais pas ça.

Kim lui expliqua rapidement ce qu'il s'était passé, tandis que son ami l'écoutait attentivement.

« Tu devrais t'excuser. » déclara Max après que le sportif ait fini de parler.

« J'ai essayé mais elle veut rien entendre... » répliqua le concerné.

« Elle sera bien obligé de t'écouter si t'es en face d'elle. Je peux pas le faire à ta place mais je peux t'aider. En te donnant son adresse par exemple. »

« T'es un génie. » lâcha Kim, admiratif alors que n'importe quelle personne avec un minimum de bon sens et connaissant un peu ses amis auraient pu en faire autant.

Max lui envoya l'adresse par message, et Kim y fonça immédiatement, sans réfléchir. Il ne réfléchissait tellement pas qu'il en avait même oublié de mettre un manteau. Et il faisait froid. Et est-ce que c'était pas de la neige qu'était en train de tomber ? Argh si. C'était de la neige. Il neigeait. Et lui, il était là, en train de courir, dehors, dans le froid et la neige. Sans manteau. En t-shirt.

L'avantage, c'est qu'Alix n'oserait pas le laisser dehors par ce froid. Elle était énervée mais pas au point de vouloir sa mort. Enfin, ça, il l'espérait.

L'inconvénient, c'est que pour qu'elle le laisse entrer, il fallait déjà qu'il arrive jusqu'à elle.

Et même avec l'adresse, il arrivait à se perdre. Il était pas déjà venu dans cette rue ? Jusque là, sa fierté l'avait empêché d'utiliser Google Maps -sérieusement, même perdre contre un ordinateur était inconcevable pour lui- mais entre perdre contre une machine et perdre la vie -d'accord, il était un peu dramatique sur les bords-, le choix était vite fait.

Grâce à l'aide de cette merveilleuse invention qu'est la technologie, Kim parvient finalement jusque chez Alix. Qui l'ignora cinq minutes avant de remarquer qu'il ne portait qu'un t-shirt et d'avoir pitié.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? » demanda Alix d'un ton sec pendant qu'elle servait un chocolat chaud à son invité surprise.

« M'excuser. Je suis vraiment désolé, je voulais vraiment venir au relais mais... j'ai oublié... »

« Ca devait pas être si important que ça pour toi alors. » rétorqua Alix.

« Je suis vraiment hyper méga ultra super désolé ! »

« Génial, ça me fait une belle jambe. »

Kim s'apprêtait à s'excuser une fois de plus -il ne partirait pas avant qu'elle lui pardonne de toute façon.

« Sérieusement, t'es trop con. Je m'étais fait une promesse si on gagnait la course et bon, on a pas gagné mais techniquement on a pas perdu non plus puisqu'on a même pas pu participer » marmonna la sportive.

Pardon ? Il était plus trop sûr de comprendre. Une promesse ? Quelle promesse ? Il en avait pas entendu parler !

« Bah euh... Tu pourrais remettre ta promesse en jeu à notre prochain défi. »

« Et c'est quand notre prochain défi ? »

Kim ne prit même pas la peine de réfléchir. Il voulait savoir quelle était cette fameuse promesse. Tout de suite. La patience, ça a jamais été son truc -un peu comme la panique. Par contre, en ce qui concerne la curiosité, là ouais ça lui parlait.

« Tout de suite. Le premier qui... touche la porte. Ouais, le premier qui touche la porte. Si tu gagne, tu tiens ta promesse peu importe ce qu'est et si je gagne... Si je gagne... On verra plus tard pour ça. Ca te va comme ça ? »

« Ouais. Ouais, ça me va. »

Ils allèrent chercher le frère d'Alix pour qu'il serve d'arbitre, il leur fallait toujours un arbitre. A croire que leurs défis étaient de vraies compétitions officielles. Celui-ci annonça le départ et s'ensuivit une lutte acharnée.

Tout était permit. Pousser l'adversaire, lui faire des croches-pieds. Il n'y avait plus de règles.

Finalement, ce fut Kim qui arriva à la porte en premier. A peine une seconde avant Alix. Mais c'était suffisant pour remporter la victoire.

« Bon, tu veux quoi ? » demanda Alix, agacée de ne pas avoir gagner.

« Que tu me dise c'est quoi ta promesse. » répondit Kim, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« C'est pas du jeu, tricheur. » grimaça la fille aux cheveux roses.

« Bien sûr que si. T'as pas dit que je pouvais pas. » rétorqua Kim.

Après quelques plaintes, une ou deux insultes et plusieurs tentatives de "poing dans la figure" contre Kim, Alix finit par abandonner et se résigna enfin à dévoiler son secret à l'idiot qui se trouvait en face d'elle.

« C'était genre... Quelque chose comme une lettre d'amour. » marmonna Alix.

Alix était amoureuse ? Et elle écrivait des lettres d'amour ? De façon incontrôlée, le coeur du sportif se mit à battre plus vite. Et à se serrer également. Si Alix était amoureuse, c'était certainement pas de lui.

« Oooh, je te pensais pas romantique. Je suis sûr que tu l'aurais frappé pour qu'il accepte ta lettre et tes sentiments. »

« Là, c'est toi que j'ai envie de frapper. »

Et effectivement, elle joignit le geste à la parole, donnant un coup de pied amical mais puissant au sportif.

« T'es violente comme fille. C'était pour qui la lettre ? »

S'ensuivit un long silence pendant lequel on pouvait observer le visage d'Alix devenir progressivement rouge.

« Pour un type qui me défie tout le temps à tout et n'importe quoi. Il m'a même défié à la marelle une fois. Et j'ai gagné. »

« Eh ! J'ai vraiment failli gagner cette fois là ! Euuuh, attends, quoi ? »

« T'es long à la détente. »

« Non mais répètes un coup. Je crois que je suis victime d'hallucination. Non parce que j'ai cru entendre une confession là. »

« Je t'aime. »

« T'es chiante quand même, tu pouvais pas me laisser me confesser en premier. »

Cette fois, ce fut au tour d'Alix d'être surprise et de se croire victime d'hallucination. Alors, après quelques minutes de silence, elle eut la réaction qui lui semblait la plus appropriée pour ce genre de situation :

« Hein ? »

« Je t'aime aussi Alix. » résuma Kim.

Après un bref instant d'incompréhension, les rouages du cerveau d'Alix recommencèrent à tourner.

Alors, elle fit la seule chose sur laquelle la raison et le coeur s'accordaient.

Elle déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de Kim. Ce fut bref, ça ne dura qu'un instant, une poignée de seconde, mais ce fut suffisant pour que les visages des deux adolescents s'empourprent.

Alors, comme dans le but de vérifier que tout était bien réel, Kim réitéra la chose ; il embrassa Alix. Un peu plus longtemps cette fois, comme si une fois qu'il aurait retiré ses lèvres l'illusion serait brisée.

Malheureusement, le manque d'air se fit rapidement sentir, obligeant le couple nouvellement formé à s'éloigner l'un de l'autre.

« Je t'aime Kim. »

« Je t'aime encore plus. »

Ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre pendant longtemps, sans faire attention au temps qui s'écoulait, mais le son de l'horloge finit par les rappeler à l'ordre.

Kim dut rentrer chez lui, empruntant un manteau au grand frère d'Alix -ça lui ferait une raison de revenir demain- car la température extérieure ne s'était pas amélioré depuis son arrivé.

Un sourire béat était affiché sur ses lèvres tout le long du chemin et il ne fit que s'agrandir une fois qu'il fut chez lui, face à son bureau, devant la feuille qui l'avait tant occupé qu'il en avait fini par oublier le relais.

A ses côtés reposait une enveloppe.

Seul un mot y figurait.

"Alix".

Ils avaient eu la même idée.

Le romantisme c'est tellement pas mon truc ._.  
En même temps en écrivant sur ces deux là, difficile de faire romantique (c'était mort dès le premier dialogue xD)

Donc c'était originalement ma petite participation pour l'event Amour 2K18 qui avait eu lieu sur l'Amino MLB il y a TRES LONGTEMPS et que je reposte ici parce que je fais ce que je veux ewe


End file.
